


People See What They Want To See

by phoenixgirl26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Slash, some strong language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixgirl26/pseuds/phoenixgirl26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, Harry Potter became friends with Draco Malfoy, but while his two best friends were away looking for the Grangers, Harry and Draco became more than friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The first few weeks after the battle of Hogwarts, everyone was either still mourning their loss or celebrating that Voldemort was dead. The Weasley family were mourning, but they all knew there had been a good chance of losing one or more of their family, so they were coping well with the loss of Fred. Hermione stayed with Ron at the Burrow and were finally getting to know each other as boyfriend and girlfriend instead of friends. Harry decided he just didn't want to be around a lot of people anymore, so he got a room at the Hogs Head until he could buy a house, which he did a month after the end of the war, and as everyone expected, he bought a home in Godric’s Hollow.

Once all the funerals were over, the trials for the captured death eaters and snatchers began. Most were locked up instantly but there were a few who made good arguments on how they were forced to do what Voldemort wanted. Those trials were long and had a lot of witnesses, one being Harry Potter.

At Narcissa Malfoy’s trial, Harry spoke about how she had assisted him during the fighting and what he believed she was like; he also explained how she looked when he had been taken to her home. So Narcissa was giving restricted release, five years confined to her home that the aurors would place special charms around her house to stop her leaving. She didn't care, she was grateful not to go to Azkaban and that her son was alive.

At Draco Malfoy’s trial again Harry spoke on his behave. He explained everything he knew that Malfoy had been forced to do under threat of death and torture. He explained how Malfoy had lied to his father, Lucius Malfoy and his aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange to assist Harry. So Draco Malfoy was released with no restrictions.

When the trials were over, Hermione and Ron left, but asked Harry to come back to the Burrow, all Harry wanted to do was have some peace and quiet. He was one of the last to leave the courtroom as he was trying to avoid the press. As he walked away from the doors to the courtroom, he heard his name, turned and saw Draco, so he walked back towards him but neither of them acted like they used to.

After speaking for a few minutes, they decided to go have lunch and talk some more. They thought if the magical world could see Harry and Draco being friendly, it might finally let everyone really believe their world has changed and for the better. 

After that first lunch Harry and Draco decided to get together once a week in places like the Leaky Cauldron and the Three Broomsticks. Reporters followed Harry all the time, so he knew that his meetings with Draco would be on the front page of the papers. Harry never told his friends because he was like Draco, it was time for their world to move on and stop all their petty differences and Harry also knew that Ron wouldn't give up his hatred for the Slytherin so easy.

After a few weeks of these meetings, Harry and Draco became friends, good friends and ended up spending more time together. Harry knew that when Ron and Hermione got back from Australia they would be surprised, but Harry didn't care, he found Draco to be a very nice man.

One thing worried Harry, he had started to develop feelings for Draco but wasn't sure the blond was gay and if he was would he like Harry in that way. Even though Harry never felt brave, he never shied away from danger either. But right now, Harry couldn't seem to find any courage. Draco had mentioned visiting one of his other friends that was like Draco, wanted to get on with his life and not have to worry about Voldemort anymore. But this gave Harry an idea, so he apparated to Malfoy Manor, spoke his name at the gate and was allowed entry. 

A small female house elf opened the door, ‘This way Mr. Potter.’

‘Thanks, what’s your name?’

‘Shelby sir.’

‘Thank you Shelby,’ Harry smiled then followed the elf into a large living room off the entry way, ‘Mrs. Malfoy, thank you for seeing me.’

‘It’s I who should thank you Mr. Potter, for what you said at my trial. Please take a seat and tell me what I can do for you.’

Harry sat, ‘I’m not sure if you know, but Draco and I have become friends, good friends, we spend a lot of time together.’

‘Yes, he did mention that and I think you are a very good influence on Draco. He never had a lot of good people around him growing up and I could never argue with Lucius.’

‘Thanks, but you see, I've developed feelings for him, I don’t even know if he’s gay or if he is, would he like me. I was a bit nervous about asking him outright, I seemed to have used up all my courage.’

Narcissa smiled, ‘I think after what you did that would be understandable. To answer your question that you didn't ask, yes, Draco is gay and I will say this since my son never forbid me to say anything I can say this, he has liked you for a couple of years, he just could never show it before.’

Harry sighed in relief, ‘Thanks, now I have to find some courage to mention this too him.’

‘He will be receptive Mr. Potter.’

‘Harry please,’ Harry gave her a smile, ‘Well, I might ask if he wants to go out for dinner tomorrow night.’

‘I’d like that very much,’ Draco smiled from the door way.

Harry whipped his head around, ‘Draco, I thought you were seeing a friend?’

‘I planned to, he wasn't home,’ Draco stepped into the room, kissed his mother on the cheek then sat down next to her, ‘So why are you telling my mother that you will ask me out for dinner?’

Harry blushed, ‘Alright,’ he sighed, ‘I like you, but I wasn't sure if you would be receptive towards more than friendship with me.’

‘I can tell you now I am very receptive and if I know my mother, she probably told you that I have liked you for a couple of years.’

‘She mentioned it.’

‘I will leave you two to talk, Harry, it was nice to see you,’ she stood and so did Harry and they shook hands.

‘It was nice to talk to you Mrs. Malfoy,’ Harry smiled and waited until she left and when she did she closed the door, then Harry faced Draco.

‘Why I never told you earlier, you did date Ginny Weasley, so I wasn't sure you were gay or not.’

‘I was the same with you, you dated Pansy Parkinson.’

‘For my father, you know, the pure-blood marriage and all that.’

‘My excuse, well, I haven’t really thought of my life in that way. Ginny liked me, so I thought okay, she seemed nice and maybe it would get my mind off what was going on. I know that sounds like I used her, but it wasn't like that. We had a good time together, always did even before we dated. But I realised that after all the fighting that it was time to think about what I was going to do, life, work, relationships, everything, that’s when I worked it out.’

‘Then we’ll go out and see how it goes. We already enjoy each other’s company, this time it will be with a bit more involved.’

‘A bit more,’ Harry said looking curious.

‘You know, snogging, holding hands,’ Draco got up and sat beside Harry, taking his hand in his, ‘You’re hands are rough, but I can understand that.’

‘Well, I never learned all those skills that your parents would normally teach you about looking after yourself.’

‘That is something I could help with if you want,’ Draco looked down at his hand in Harry’s, ‘They fit together nicely, don’t you think?’

Harry glanced down, ‘Yes, they do, but your hands are soft,’ Harry decided he liked this so he just went for it and lifted their joined hands, kissed Draco’s before looking into his grey eyes, ‘You have nice eyes.’

Draco smiled, ‘Thank you, so do you,’ Draco brought his other hand up to cup Harry’s face then kissed his lips, ‘Soft lips.’

‘Um, yeah,’ Harry’s breathing became heavy then they were in each other’s arms, kissing passionately, but Harry felt himself moving, Draco had pulled him down beside him on the large sofa. So they were lying with their fronts pressed tightly together, but their lips were still joined in a very heated and passionate kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Over the next couple of weeks, Harry and Draco spent all their time together. After becoming friends they were getting to know each other now as partners. Some nights they were end up back at Harry’s and in his bed, other nights they would end up at Malfoy manor in Draco’s bed.

Harry had hold of Draco’s hand as they walked into his bedroom, not bothering to close the door, they just started to pulled their clothes off breaking lip contact just to get shirts or jumpers over their heads, then they were naked and on the bed. Their hands wrapped around each other’s member as their lips either kissed their others mouth or some part of their partners body.

‘Roll on your side so you’re back is to me,’ Draco panted heavily.

Harry grinned then rolled but moved back towards Draco. One of his arms went over him then closed around Harry’s member, Draco’s other hand was caressing Harry’s arse before inserting two fingers. His fingers moved in time with his hand while his lips sucked and kissed Harry’s neck.

‘Dray please, I want you now,’ Harry groaned loudly.

‘Patience love, you will get me, in time,’ Draco crooned softly into Harry’s ear. Harry was always anxious to have him inside, but this time he wanted to take his time with Harry, so he kept his fingers moving and his hand was slow as he moved along Harry’s member. He felt Harry push his hips trying to get his hand to move faster, then he would thrust his arse back, but Draco never took his hints and just kept up his leisurely pace.

‘You’re killing me here, please, fuck me,’ Harry almost yelled.

‘Patience, I haven’t finished,’ Draco grinned then went back to sucking on Harry’s neck. When he felt Harry’s body convulse as his orgasm hit only then did he remove his fingers and slammed his cock into him making Harry cry out. Draco removed his other hand from around Harry and held his shoulder tight as he continued to sheath himself fully into his partner, he moved out and slammed into him again and again until they both cried out with pleasure. 

‘That was worth it, wasn't it babe?’ Draco panted.

Harry’s head fell back against Draco, ‘Yeah, oh yeah,’ he panted heavily before he felt Draco pull out then he turned, ‘I love what you do to me.’

‘I love doing it to you,’ Draco gave Harry a very sensual look, ‘You can’t get enough of me and my cock can you lover?’ 

Harry turned, ‘No, I want you all the time,’ Harry ran the tips of his fingers down Draco’s cheek across his lips down his neck then to his right nipple and started to rub until he had the hardened nipple between his thumb and finger. He pulled, rolled it, and tugging until it was long and hard then he lowered his head to suck and nip with his teeth.

‘Babe,’ Draco groaned as he arched his chest towards Harry’s mouth as his hand went down and circled Draco’s member. Every time Harry sucked in the nipple his hand slid back, he kept this up until Draco was shooting his seed all over the both of them.

After exhausting each other over the next couple of hours, Harry and Draco fell asleep, Draco draped across Harry’s chest, Harry’s arm around Draco. They weren't covered in any way, but that’s how the liked it, naked and against each other with nothing else touching any part of them apart from their bodies.

The following morning Harry and Draco were woken suddenly by Ron’s loud voice shouting.

‘What the bloody hell are you doing with that?’

Harry slowly looked around until he saw Ron glaring into the room with Hermione looking away.

‘That is a shit way to be woken up and as you can see, we’re both naked here. So go downstairs so we can dress,’ Harry said lazily then leaned over and kissed Draco’s lips, ‘Morning Dray.’

‘Hmmm, morning lover,’ Draco gave another seductive look, then their lips were joined as Harry rolled over and pinned Draco under him, ‘Take me.’

‘Oh I’m going to take you, hard and fast, so get ready.’

Both men completely forgot that Ron and Hermione were at the door but when they saw what was happening, they hurried away and went downstairs.

‘What was that, why is the ferret with Harry?’ Ron fumed.

‘Seems their having sex, let’s just wait until Harry comes down so we can talk some sense into him. I’ll make a cup of tea while we’re waiting.’

‘I feel like going back up there and dragging the blond off the bed,’ Ron growled angrily.

Hermione could see how angry her boyfriend was, so she just went about making tea, then sat beside him. There was no use her trying to talk to him until he calmed down and that would only happen when Malfoy wasn't here.

After an hour or so, Harry and Draco strolled casually into the kitchen, ‘I’ll start breakfast love, you make the coffee,’ Draco said then started to gather the ingredients together and Harry got two cups of coffee ready, ‘Omelette okay with you or you want something heavier?’

‘I like your omelettes as long as you add cheese.’

‘You and your cheese Harry,’ Draco shook his head then went about making the omelette.

‘Harry, what in blazes is he doing here and why are you bloody friendly with the git?’ Ron fumed.

‘Dray’s my partner or boyfriend, whichever way you want to call it, aren't you lover?’

‘Oh yeah,’ Draco grinned, before taking a sip of his coffee that Harry handed him, ‘Thanks, now sit your cute arse down.’

‘No ordering me around in the kitchen, in bed yeah, anytime,’ Harry smirked.

‘Don’t worry, I will,’ Draco finished the omelette and dished up two helpings, placing one in front of Harry and sat down with the other, ‘Now eat.’

‘I’m going to, you've made me hungry. Shagging each other for hours last night and again this morning, I’m famished,’ Harry dug into his omelette, ‘Hmmm, you make them great Dray, it’s perfect.’

‘Anything for you love,’ Draco lent over to Harry and kissed his cheek since his mouth was full of omelette, ‘It’s a wonder you don’t get indigestion with how fast you’re eating.’

‘Like I said, I’m hungry, plus I want to fuck you again.’

You’ll have to wait until later, I told mother I’d pick her up a few things this morning.’

Harry groaned, ‘Oh, okay, try not to be long,’ Harry went back to shoveling egg into his mouth.

‘Okay, I’ll be an hour or so,’ Draco kissed Harry, ‘Do you want anything?’

‘Yep, your naked body on top of mine.’

Draco laughed, ‘You are insatiable, have some patience, I’ll see you later, love you.’

‘Love you too,’ Harry grinned then watched him walk away, ‘You've got a cute arse,’ he yelled making Draco wriggle it before he left and Harry groaned before he went back to his coffee, ‘Oh he’s so cute.’

‘Harry, please explain this. We go away for two months, come back and find him here and in your bed, naked,’ Hermione said.

‘As I said, Dray’s my partner,’ Harry said as he got up and clean the dishes, ‘So how was Australia?’

‘No, not so fast, you can’t seriously expect us to believe that blasted death eater isn't using you, probably trying to kill you or poison you.’

‘Don’t be ridiculous, Dray loves me.’

‘No, that’s just not right and I can’t accept it, so tell him to piss off.’

‘No, I love Dray, we’re together, get used to it, now I’m going to shower, done a lot of fucking,’ Harry stretched and walked casually out of the kitchen.

‘There is no way I’m going to hang around and watch that, let’s go Hermione,’ Ron took his girlfriend’s hand and left the house, slamming the front door on the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The next few weeks were the same except Harry never saw Hermione or Ron again. Harry and Draco spent all their time together and most of that time was in bed, either Harry’s bed at his house or Draco’s bed at the manor. Harry was thinking about Hogwarts, they were all returning to do their last year. But Harry being a Gryffindor and Draco a Slytherin, it would mean sitting apart and Harry didn't like that idea at all. He had a solution for it, but thought he might write to McGonagall first. So he went into his office, grabbed a quill and wrote. When he finished he gave it to his owl and sent it on his way before he left and headed to Malfoy manor. Narcissa had invited him to spend the day with her and Draco, so they were going to have lunch then Harry and Draco were going for a swim. 

Harry loved the indoor swimming pool in Malfoy manor. At first he just stayed close to the edge and in the shallow end, Draco kept asking him to join in. Even though he was embarrassed, Harry explained that he really couldn't swim very well, hardly at all. By the end of that day, Draco had taught Harry to swim. So from then on, they swam together all the time. 

Even though Harry knew Narcissa never wanted to be part of the death eaters, she did act like it, now though; Harry was finally seeing her true side and liked her very much. She had started to explain to Harry about things like moisturisers for his hands and face, but also for his body. After she showed him all the things that Draco liked to use which kept his skin soft, Harry ended up shopping for his own, with Draco’s help off course. 

Another thing Draco helped with that Harry never bothered with before, was clothes, good clothes and clothes that suited him, colours that would look good with his hair and eyes and Harry realised how much he missed out on growing up with the Dursley's. When he was at the Burrow with the Weasley's he never had time to worry about good clothes, but he also felt guilty since they had so little, he didn't want to flash his money in front of them. But now they were adults, Mr. Weasley having a better job, Harry didn't feel guilty anymore and he figured it was about time he thought of himself rather than everyone else. So finally he had a huge wardrobe full of clothes, some very dressy and expansive, some like he always wore, his jeans and a t-shirt, but those were for just around the house. 

During this time Harry was also getting to know Severus Snape. After hearing that he actually survived, Harry went to speak with him. Then when he started dating Draco, he found out that Snape was Draco’s godfather. So at times when Harry was at Malfoy manor, Snape was there. But now they were talking and getting on, Snape even spoke to Harry about his mother, telling him things about the times they spent together as children. Another thing, Draco and Harry had seen some looks pass between Snape and Narcissa, they smiled wondering if they will get together.

Hermione and Ron had gone to Harry’s a few times, but they would check first to see if their friend was alone. He never was, Draco was always there so they never saw Harry, just left and they continued like that for weeks. 

Ron was still fuming when he walked into the kitchen, ‘Just great, how are we going to make him see sense?’

‘We will, when we get a chance to talk to him calmly, you can’t keep going off all the time Ron, it won’t help because Harry will just ignore you if you do, you know what he can be like,’ Hermione said then saw a look on Ron’s face, a calculating look, ‘What?’

‘We head to Hogwarts soon, they can’t sit together or sleep together, we can get to Harry then, find out what that ferret did to him. He’s good at potions; he must have slipped one to Harry, or some dark spell he learned from his old man.’

‘Actually, that’s a very good idea; we will have time to talk sense into him. So now let’s just enjoy out time together, once we’re at Hogwarts, we can’t sleep together anymore either.’

‘We could always sneak into the room of requirement.’

‘Oh Ron,’ Hermione smiled then slipped her arms around him, ‘Then let me change the room or we’ll end up sleeping on a rug on the floor.’

Ron scowled for a minute before kissing his girlfriend then they hurried up to his room, closing and sealing the door behind them.

Harry was sitting with Draco eating breakfast the following morning when an owl landed in front of him, Harry quickly took the note and offered the owl a bit of his food off his plate, which it took before flying off. Harry unfolded the note and read, and ended up with a huge smile on his face.

‘Okay, that better not be from some other bloke Harry,’ Draco scowled.

Harry slapped Draco’s arm, ‘No bloke, McGonagall. I’d been thinking about when we return to Hogwarts and I had an idea, but she’s gone further.’

‘Just explain and no riddles.’

Harry shook his head, ‘Well, we’re both in separate houses, which means we couldn't eat together, we couldn't sit together to do our homework unless we were in study hall. So I asked McGonagall if there was a chance she could work something so students that were older like us and dating, even though we’re practically living together, I wanted to know how we could sit together. She’s wrote that there will be a fifth table, for all the returning eighth years as we’re going to be called. We’ll also have our own house rooms, so we’re not really going to be Gryffindor or Slytherin, just Hogwarts students. We’ll have our own single rooms, small but with enough room for a bed, a wardrobe and a desk, normal shared bathrooms though.’

‘That’s great Harry, we can still eat together then sleep together in one of our beds. I wonder why McGonagall is doing this and do you think it will work, students from the four houses sharing a dorm?’

‘Like with you Dray, most are just glad the wars over and don’t have to be worried about him anymore. You said yourself that some of the Slytherin's didn't want that life, they had no choice but to act the part.’

Draco could see relief on Harry’s face which made him smile, ‘You were really worried about this weren't you Harry, that we couldn't spend our time together.’

‘Yeah, I was, we spend all our time together now and I thought being at Hogwarts it would just be an hour or so of a night and maybe weekends. I don’t think I could handle being separated from you Dray, not like that.’

Draco could see exactly how much Harry loved him and it gave him an idea. So he pulled Harry to his feet, wrapped his arms around his partner and started to explain what he wanted and hoped Harry wanted the same thing. Harry’s face split into a huge grin before their lips met in their usual erotic dance, then they were running up the stairs and into the bedroom to show each other exactly how much they loved the other, in their sensual and intimate way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Harry and Draco went to Malfoy manor and spoke with Narcissa and Severus about what they wanted. By that afternoon it was done, with all four beaming with happiness. Harry laughed because he’d never seen Severus Snape smile before let alone a big smile that he now had on his face. Harry had gotten used to calling Severus by his name, at first he felt a bit awkward, but since Draco always called him by his name just not at Hogwarts. Harry thought that now they were seeing each other on a regular basis outside of Hogwarts and he was an adult, it was time to get used behaving like one. Finally Narcissa and Severus told them that they were together and they wished to marry but had to wait until Narcissa's divorce from Lucius was final. 

Hermione and Ron had turned up at Harry’s a few more times, but he either wasn't home or with Malfoy. Neither of them wanted to have anything to do with Draco Malfoy and it seemed no matter what they said to Harry, he just said they would have to get used to him and Draco together. Harry never yelled, never got angry or upset, and usually would either have his arms around Draco or one of them would be sitting on the lap of the other. When Hermione and Ron would leave and as they walked away, they would look back at Harry who seemed to be oblivious to anything but Malfoy, which made them more determined to find out what he did to their friend and just as determined to break them apart. They thought the only way they would get Harry alone was to do that when they were at Hogwarts. 

A few times they had been in Diagon Alley they saw Harry and figured it was a good time to talk to him since he was alone, but within a few minutes Draco had walked up to him and again their arms automatically went around each other and they were oblivious to anyone else. They also noticed that when they did see Harry he was always dressed really well, not his old jeans that he always liked to wear. He’s hair was getting long and sometimes it was loose, hanging down his back, other times it was tied up, very similar to Malfoy’s whose hair was also back to long again and that made them angry because to them, Malfoy was changing their friend, making Harry more like him, so they kept thinking that eventually there would be nothing left of Harry at all. They had a thought of talking to Harry on the Hogwarts express because they didn't think Harry would sit with the Slytherin's just to be with Malfoy and they didn't think Malfoy would sit with the Gryffindor's just to be with Harry. They might finally get him alone, but they wouldn't know until they boarded the train.

 

The morning that all students were returning to Hogwarts arrived, Hermione who was back living with her parents, met Ron at the Burrow who was running late, like always. She stood with Ginny and they were both yelling at Ron to hurry up. Finally they all gave Molly Weasley a hug before quickly apparating to platform nine and three quarters where the Hogwarts express was already sitting there and no students were left on the platform which told them how late they were. They quickly got on board and looked for a compartment. Up and down the train they walked, every compartment was full but they did find Harry and again he was with Malfoy, the only two in that compartment. Harry was sitting up, but Malfoy was lying with his head in Harry’s lap. They knew they had no choice as there wasn’t any seats left anywhere on the whole train, so the grudgingly stepped into the compartment and sat down.

‘Thought you three weren't going to make it,’ Harry smiled over at Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

‘We almost didn't, Ron was running late again,’ Ginny said as she sat down opposite Harry because Hermione and Ron had sat at the other end.

‘Like always,’ Harry said then went back to running his fingers down Draco’s face or arm, sometimes across his stomach. He never moved his hands to where he would like to, he thought he should keep it decent which made Draco smirk up at him as he realised what Harry wanted to do, but couldn't.

‘Can’t you just sit up Malfoy,’ Ron growled angrily.

‘I could,’ Draco smiled up at Harry, got up then sat astride him where their lips met. Harry’s hands going up under Draco’s shirt, while Draco’s hands were in Harry’s hair and his hips were grinding against Harry’s groin.

‘Oi, we don’t want to see that,’ Ron yelled but when they kept snogging he got up and went outside in the corridor and lent against the wall away from that compartment so he couldn't see anything.

‘You really shouldn't act like that with people around, it’s not right Harry,’ Hermione said stiffly before getting up and heading out of the compartment.

‘He wanted me to sit up, I did,’ Draco grinned at Harry who grinned back.

‘I like how you are sitting babe, you feel good.’

‘Yes, I know you like me sitting like this, but Granger is right,’ Draco got up then ended up the way he was, lying down with his head in Harry’s lap, ‘You’re hair is a mess now.’

‘You did it, you can brush it.’

‘Cheeky,’ Draco grinned then sat up, ‘Okay, sit in front,’ Draco sat with his legs spread and Harry sat between them before digging out his brush and brushing Harry’s hair, ‘Do you want to tie it up or leave it?’

‘Tie it up, since it will stay neater,’ Harry closed his eyes as Draco brushed his hair, ‘That feels nice babe.’

‘What, my cock against your arse or brushing your hair?’

Harry chuckled, ‘Both, but I was talking about you brushing my hair.’

Ginny sat there watching Harry and Malfoy, she was with Hermione and Ron, Malfoy must have done something to Harry to make him act like this, which was nothing like him at all. When they had been together Harry didn't like acting too intimate when others were around and once she did ask if she could brush Harry hair, he said he didn't like anyone touching his hair then said he was doing his work but she knew that wasn't the reason but she never could work out why he didn't want her to brush his hair. Yet now Harry was being overly intimate with Malfoy, more than she ever thought he would be in public, snogging, hands over each other, grinding against each other and now Malfoy was brushing Harry’s hair and by the look of him, he was enjoying it, a lot. 

Ginny wasn't like Ron who would just storm off, she thought it would be good to watch them together and it might give her some ideas as to what Malfoy did. Harry was acting like he’d been given a love potion or he’d been bewitched in some way, because he was acting like he was infatuated with Malfoy. So she kept watching that way she could tell Hermione later who was good a research, so she might be able to work out what Malfoy used on their friend then find the antidote or the reversal spell. 

Ginny of course wanted this done so he would be in his right mind and come back to her, but she never voiced her thoughts. She believed that Malfoy gave Harry something to make him think he was gay, Ginny knew otherwise. They dated, they snogged a lot, talked about sex and even when Ginny wanted them to, Harry said no because she wasn't of age. She wanted Harry back and was determined to get him, now all his friends just had to work out how to get him back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

When the students got inside the entrance way of the castle, Snape called all the returning eighth years away and had them wait until the rest of the students entered the hall. Ginny looked back at Harry who again had his arms around Malfoy and they were both close to Snape. Maybe it was Snape that helped Malfoy with Harry, he was brilliant at potions and he always liked Malfoy. She kept watching until she entered the great hall and sat at the Gryffindor table.

‘Now just so all of you know, you are no longer Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, you will just be Hogwarts students. There is a fifth table inside for all of you, you do not join your old tables. You are also adults, so you will be given a little more leeway this year. Those students in relationships with others in this year, please behave out in the school. In the privacy of your rooms, do what you wish, do not bring it out into the school where the younger students might see. You also have your own shared eighth year rooms which I will be showing you after the feast. Each of you will have your own private room, but you will share bathrooms, girls with girls, boy with boys like normal, but you can visit each other’s rooms, even the boys can visit the girl’s room if she wishes you to. You also have a shared common room big enough to accommodate everyone. Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy you two will be head of this house, as you know, normally there is only one head girl and one head boy for the entire school, they still exist but only for the rest of the students. We believed as adults you should be separated in a way from those other students. Now as Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy are former Gryffindor and Slytherin who are friends today, I thought it best that it be you two to take charge of your new house.’

‘Thank you sir,’ Harry smiled at him.

‘Yes, thank you sir, we’ll do the job,’ Malfoy also smiled.

‘Now there will be no points, but Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy can give punishments, like sending you to me for a detention, that will be up to them,’ Snape handed Harry a piece of parchment, ‘Some ideas for that, you and Mr. Malfoy can go over it later.’

‘We will sir, thanks,’ Harry said and slipped the parchment into his pocket.

‘Also, as you were told in your Hogwarts letters, none of you need to wear uniforms or robes, but we expect you to dress neatly which right now I can see you are. So now that’s out of the way, I’ll lead you to your new table. Remember to stay after the feast so I can escort you to your new rooms,’ Snape turned and opened the doors to the great hall and the eighth years followed him inside and waited beside the other table, ‘Remember, you are adults, behave in front of the other students,’ he nodded curtly then walked up to the staff table.

‘Great, now I’m starved,’ Harry said sitting down and pulled Draco down next to him.

‘We still need to wait until the first years are sorted, have some patience love,’ Draco rolled his eyes at Harry making him chuckle.

Hermione and Ron, but also a few of their other friends all looked angry and upset at this new arrangement as they sat down together. Hermione glancing over at Ginny who also looked upset that all her friends were now sitting separately from her. For years she was closer to everyone a year older than her and she always sat with them or hung around with him, apart from her classes, now she won’t be able to.

‘How are we supposed to get him alone now, we’re bloody share with them,’ Ron said quietly.

‘Maybe when Harry goes into his room, we can go and talk to him in there. For now let’s just try and get through dinner,’ Hermione said trying to calm Ron down, but she also wondered if they would ever get Harry alone.

After the sorting, McGonagall welcomed everyone then the food appeared and talk started to rise in the great hall. Friends that haven’t seen each other since before the battle greeted each other. Everyone talked about what they had been doing over the last few months, they talked about their families, new haircuts, normal everyday things. So even though their war had only finished four months earlier, everyone seemed to be moving on with their lives.

Hermione, Ron and their other friends all kept glancing at Harry and Malfoy, they were feeding each other and always seem to be touching and always had to snog. They never snogged long or too intense, just small chaste kisses. Ron grimaced and looked away, but so did Seamus and most of the other boys. Hermione glanced around at the mixed houses that were now sitting together at the table. She saw a few of the Slytherin's talking friendly with each other and sometimes to others, but she also noticed that Blaise Zabini would smile at Harry and Malfoy whenever he saw them snogging, Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass seemed to smirk at them a lot before giggling. It seemed to Hermione that they liked seeing Harry and Malfoy together, then she thought maybe they were all in on getting Harry with Malfoy, but she was determined to stop it, whatever they were doing. 

For now, Hermione had to bide her time until she could work out what they had done to her friend. She sat there thinking about Snape and the way he seemed almost friendly with Harry and Malfoy, he had always favoured Malfoy and all Slytherin's over anyone else, but he gave Harry the job of being head of their house. Not like in the school where there was one head boy and head girl for the whole school which there was for the other houses, but they had their own, Harry and Malfoy. So with Snape giving them that, it made her truly believe that he was involved somehow in the way Harry was behaving. Again this confused and concerned her and made her think that Snape being a teacher might not be involved, but something told her he must be, being such a brilliant potions master he had to be the one that gave Malfoy a potion that made Harry think he was gay and in love with the ferret. She would need to study up on all potions to find out which one was used on her friend if she had any chance of getting him away, or reversing this. 

Her thoughts also drifted to why they did this, did they want to hurt Harry but made it look like they liked him. He did kill their lord, so maybe this was there way of gaining Harry’s trust. Once they had that, it would be easy for them to hurt or even kill him, yet they could have done that already since Harry was alone with Malfoy all the time. Then she thought that maybe they could get Harry to resurrect Voldemort like he did in his fourth year, that made sense to Hermione, it had something to do with Voldemort. Hermione was determined not to let that happen or anything happen to her friend, so she knew she had a lot of work to do. Since Ron and the others felt the same as she did, they were going to help her find out what the Slytherin's did and what they used on Harry. One way or another they would have their friend back and out of the clutches of the evil Slytherin's including Snape. She was never against all Slytherin's, but the war had changed that since they had all been fighting against the light, yet now Harry was friendly with Malfoy and the way he talked to the others, he was friendly with them as well. Hermione knew Ron hated all Slytherin's, he always had but now she agreed with him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

When all the food was consumed, Minerva McGonagall made her welcome speech and explained the rules to the school, but she also explained how the eighth years will have more freedom than the other students. Then she had all the prefects lead their first years out before dismissing the rest of the students.

Severus walked down to the fifth table, ‘Follow me.’

The older students all got up and followed Snape out of the hall, Harry and Draco right behind him with everyone else following them. They got to the fifth floor, Snape tapped the wall and a large door appeared and he ushered them all in then stepped in himself.

‘Up to the right is the boys rooms and the boys bathrooms, up on the left is the girls. You will find your names on a door, when you enter the name will disappear. If you wish you can seal your room of a night for some privacy. This common room as you can see can fit all of you comfortably and there are enough desks in here for you to work on. Now even though I am head of Slytherin house, I am also head of this house. So if any of you need anything, you come to me. Again Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy are in charge of this house. I suggest you all turn in ready for your lessons tomorrow,’ Snape nodded to Draco and Harry before leaving.

‘I'm knackered,’ Harry said, ‘Night,’ he called then headed up the stairs with Draco following him.

Hermione got Ron, Seamus, Neville and Dean’s attention then moved them over to a corner away from everyone else.

‘Let’s wait until everyone has gone to their rooms, then we'll go speak with Harry.’

‘Snape's involved, he has to be, he’s being friendly with Harry, he hated Harry,’ Seamus said.

‘Yes, that was my belief as well. So all of you will need to help me figure out what was used, I can’t do this alone.’

‘We'll help Hermione, Harry could be in danger. Do you think it’s a potion since Snape is involved some way?’ Neville asked.

‘A potion would seem the likely choice; it can easily be slipped to someone. I know that after Malfoy’s trial he did approach Harry about calling a truce, maybe that’s when he gave Harry the potion, it was all a set up. Everyone has gone, let’s go up and talk to Harry.’

The friends head upstairs and knocked on a few but they were answered by others, the boys saw their names, so they passed those rooms, but finally they found the one they thought was Harry’s. They never knocked, just opened the door and all stood there in shock at what they were seeing.

‘You could knock you know, we’re naked and in bed,’ Harry said staring at his friends while he knelt between Draco's legs and they were both naked. He picked up his wand, flicked it and the door closed and seal, ‘Now back to what we were doing lover,’ Harry grinned then put his wand on the side table before his mouth lowered to Draco's member.

Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Neville and Dean all stood staring at the closed door, ‘They were together, in a double bed and I noticed all their belongs were in there,’ Hermione said, 

‘There aren't any double beds in other rooms, so it makes sense to believe that their sharing and McGonagall had this worked out. The other rooms had single beds, so why were they given a double and allowed to share?’

‘I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later Seamus, but since we can’t talk to him, we might as well head to bed. I have no idea how to get Harry alone now though,’ Neville sighed then walked off to his room, then the others did. Hermione and Ron kissed each other goodnight and even though they liked sleeping together, they knew they needed a good night’s sleep ready for their classes tomorrow.

 

Over the next couple of weeks, Hermione couldn't find anything about what might have been used on Harry. None of them have been able to talk to Harry alone as he was always with Malfoy, they were constantly together. From night where they shared a room, breakfast they were also together, each class they had, they had together and again sat together. Again they noticed the difference Snape was with Harry, he talked friendly too him and even praised his potions work making Harry smile at Snape. 

None of them could believe that Harry was now friendly with Snape, but that wasn't the worst, Harry being friendly and sleeping with Malfoy made them sick, but also made them more worried. No matter what they did, they couldn't get Harry alone. One time Hermione felt frustrated and asked Harry outright if she could talk to him in private, Harry had told her that anything she had to say to him she could say in front of his partner, Dray. Hermione had seen Ron gag when Harry called Malfoy Dray but it also made Hermione feel sick as well, seeing and hearing how intimate they were with each other. She was determined to work harder to find out what they did to Harry before he ended up dead.

Harry was happy with Draco, extremely happy, but he was so frustrated with his friends. None of them would talk to Draco, not like he talked to all Dray's friends. Hermione and Ron refused to even sit near him and he had seen the looks they gave Dray and his friends. Harry found he enjoyed the company of Blaise, Daphne and Pansy and they always had a good laugh when they were together, which was often since Harry’s friends seemed to have deserted him. But Harry figured if they couldn’t accept his relationship with Draco, then that was their choice. He had finally found the love of his life, the man he loved more than anything and he was not going to let their petty beliefs or jealousy’s come between him and Dray. He did wonder if maybe they just didn't like gay men because that’s when their friendships changed, when they found out Harry was in a gay relationship.

Harry was sitting on the edge of the eighth year table, Draco was standing between his legs, Harry’s arms were around Draco's waist, Draco's arms were around Harry’s neck. They stood there talking, occasionally snogging until it was time for dinner. They never took a lot of notice of what when on around them, they were so consumed with each other, until someone bumped Draco which pushed him against Harry and they ended up lying on the table with Draco on top of Harry. They smirked thinking thank you to whoever did this, then they heard Pansy and Daphne giggling as they sat down.

‘That is not appropriate in the school, you two were warmed,’ Snape's voice said from behind them.

Draco hurried to get up, then pull Harry to his feet before they faced Snape. ‘I was pushed Professor, we never do this out in the school,’ Draco glanced at the two girls who were still giggling.

‘Miss Greengrass, Miss Parkinson, did one of you push Mr. Malfoy onto Mr. Potter?’

‘Yes sir, I did, sorry sir,’ Pansy said but giggled again.

‘Then detention with me tonight, seven o’clock in my classroom, don’t be late,’ Snape turned and headed to the staff table.

‘It wasn't that bad, you two looked good like that,’ Pansy sulked.

‘It felt good to us Pans, but we promised not to take it too far while out in the school, and that was too far. Some of the younger students looked shocked,’ Harry glanced around but noticed his friends all looked upset. He shook his head thinking why can’t they just accept his relationship with Dray and that the former Slytherin's were not the same as they used to be. All the others seem to talk to Pansy, Daphne, Blaise and the few other Slytherin's including Draco, but his friends couldn't and it was starting to piss Harry off. Harry never let them know he was upset with his friends, he just rarely had anything to do with them and that was mainly down to the fact that they couldn't even say hello to his partner, so again it made Harry believe they were bigoted against gay men.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

‘Harry called her Pans, like there the best of friends,’ Ron said looking disgusted.

‘We need to step up our research, there has to be a way to find out what they did to Harry. He has stopped talking to us completely and only talks to them,’ Hermione sighed in frustration before they sat at the other end of the table. But they kept talking about how to find out what the Slytherin's had done to Harry. As they were sitting there, McGonagall walked up to them.

‘I want you five to join me in my office after dinner. We need to work out why you’re studies are suffering, especially you Miss Granger, you surprise me. In all your work, you five have performed the worst in your year. So eat and I'll see you up there, don’t be late,’ Minerva nodded curtly then walked away.

Harry had overheard what McGonagall had said, all of them were behind, Hermione was behind and the worst in the year. That didn't sound like any of them but especially Hermione; she was normally the top of the year, even better than higher years. He sat there wondering why and what they might be doing instead of their work. He had a feeling it had something to do with either him or Draco and just hoped they weren't planning anything, like hurting Draco. Harry would protect Dray with his life and against anyone that tried to hurt the man he loved. 

So now he was going to keep a closer eye on his former friends, that is how he came to think of them now, former friends as they just couldn't be friends with him while he was with Draco and Harry was always going to be with Draco. They couldn't accept his relationship then their friendship was over, for good because he got sick of trying, he was the one that spoke to them, even Draco did, but they never spoke to Draco and the looks they gave him upset Harry more than he let on, so to Harry, those friendships were over and it was all their doing. To Harry it was they only like him if he did things their way or dated someone they approved on, they wanted to control Harry’s life. But he had said it to himself not long after the war, never again, he made the decisions regarding his life and if anyone didn't like it, that was their decision. Harry made his choice, he chose Draco because he loved him and now they had a great life together and would be together forever.

Another week passed and Harry had seen that his former friends seem to huddle together a lot and they often glanced at Draco. Harry took this as they were planning something, so whenever he saw them, he kept himself between them and Draco, sometimes standing directly in front of him.

‘He must have sensed something or worked it out, so how are we going to get a clear shot at the bastard?’ Ron growled angrily.

‘We split up, Neville, Seamus and Dean will be in front, we'll hide, so when they walk off we'll come up behind them. Even though I don’t like this idea, I'm getting desperate now, we have to get Harry away from Malfoy and sending him to the hospital wing for a while is the only way to achieve that,’ Hermione said.

‘At least you found a spell that will reveal if he’d been given a potion or some charm to control him but we need Malfoy away from Harry before we can do it. We know it’s not the Imperius curse, but that doesn't mean Snape couldn't invent that type of curse, he invented sectumsempra,’ Ron said.

‘Okay, so during our next couple of free periods we'll do it. We know they always sit in the great hall during that time. You and Ron make sure you’re hidden then we'll let them see us so Harry doesn't block Malfoy from view,’ Seamus said.

The group nodded then went about doing their own work. When it was getting close to time, Hermione and Ron left their common room and found a secluded and dark corner in which to watch their friends along with Harry and Malfoy.

Harry and Draco walked into the great hall, Harry keeping an eye on Neville, Dean and Seamus and again keeping Draco behind him. When they sat Harry turned just in time to see Ron pointing his wand at Draco and jumped in front of him and felt the hex slam into his chest. People screamed, Harry fell hard on Draco and when the blond looked up to see what was going on, he saw all the blood covering Harry’s chest. 

‘What the fuck have you done?’ Draco yelled, ‘Harry, Harry, love, come on, wake up.’

Severus saw what happened, pushed Ron aside and lifted Harry into his arms and ran with him up to the hospital wing. Hermione, Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean ran after them. Ron white as a ghost at what he had done, but he was trying to get Malfoy, damn Harry he thought, still being protective but now he was protecting their enemy. They went to go into the hospital but the door was sealed, so they stood pacing. Then Draco, Pansy, Blaise and Daphne ran towards the door, again it was sealed.

‘You fucking idiot, why did you curse Harry, he was your friend and you turned your back on him. What, you didn't like he made other friends, so had to take him out?’ Blaise shouted.

‘We would never hurt Harry, he got in our way,’ Ron shouted back.

Everyone turned when the door open, ‘Draco, in with Harry, now,’ Severus said.

‘We want to see him, make sure he’s alright,’ Hermione said urgently.

‘He is anything alright; he is dying because of you. So I think his partner should be the one to be with him during this time.’

Ron gaped, then all of them pushed passed Snape and over to Harry, ‘You have to be able to do something Madame Pomfrey,’ Ron said urgently to the matron as she was standing back to let Draco be with Harry.

‘He needs blood, but not just any blood, magical bonding blood, like family, but Harry has no magical family, so there’s nothing I can do.’

‘Where his friends, what about ours, we've always had a close bond,’ Hermione said.

‘I can test it, but I don’t think it will work. Hold out your hands, all of you,’ Poppy pointed her wand at each of their fingers, cut them, then performed charms over the blood, ‘No, close but not close enough.’

‘Poppy, Draco and Harry are married; wouldn't that make their bond the strongest bond there is?’ Severus said.

‘Why wasn't I told about that, yes, the bonding of marriage is almost the strongest bond you can get and if it’s a pure love, pure joining then it will make it more so,’ she moved closer to Draco and Harry, ‘Draco you’re hand,’ she quickly grabbed it then cut his finger before performing her spells, ‘Yes, it’s pure, this will work,’ she kept hold of his bloody finger and dropped his blood into a potion, then poured it into Harry’s mouth, ‘Now it will take two minutes to see if this works and it should,’ she pointed her wand at Draco's bleeding finger, then noticed he looked ill, so she moved her wand over him, ‘Draco sit down, being pregnant and upset like this will not do you or the baby any good.’

‘Pregnant, but Harry wanted to be the first one, I was going to have our second child.’

‘How often did you bottom?’ Poppy asked.

Draco shrugged, ‘I like to bottom it.’

‘Then you should have used the charms, so it looks like you are giving birth to yours and Harry’s first child.’

Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Neville and Dean all stared in shock, first Harry was married to Malfoy, now they were going to have a baby. They still believed Malfoy did something to Harry, but now with a child involved, they couldn't separate them, could they. Maybe if they spoke to Harry, he could see the child on weekends, but get him away from Malfoy. Even after what they did, they still believed they were in the right and Malfoy was in the wrong and nothing anyone said or did would convince them otherwise.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

‘Congratulations Draco, why didn't you tell your mother or I that you and Harry were planning children?’ Severus asked softly, ‘That will make us grandparents.’

‘Well, Harry wanted to fall first, we didn't think it would happen so quickly. Being male, it usually takes longer to fall, we were also worried about past injures, we've both had a lot of those. But will Harry be alright Madame Pomfrey, he’s so pale?’

‘Yes, your bond is the most pure and strongest there is, let’s just give the potion a chance to work. He should be coming around any time now,’ Poppy checked on Harry again, then saw his eyelids flutter, ‘Harry, you’re okay, you’re in the hospital.’

‘Hmmm,’ Harry moaned softly, ‘Dray, Dray,’ he mumbled.

‘I'm here love, come on, open your gorgeous eyes and look at me.’

Harry’s eyelids fluttered again the slowly opened his eyes and smiled, ‘Hey, you’re okay.’

‘I'm fine, you jumped in front of the spell, still being protective and stubborn. But you know what love, I'm glad you did and you know why?’

‘No, why.’

‘I'm pregnant, I seemed to have bottomed it more than I should,’ Draco grinned.

Harry pulled Draco down and kissed him, ‘We’re going to be parents, I don’t care if it’s you first, I'll have our next baby.’

‘Okay, so when we’re ready, you bottom it.’

‘Okay, but I love being inside you.’

‘Okay, let me see Harry,’ Poppy shook her head then started to examine Harry again, ‘Any pain?’

‘No, I feel fine, but I might not after I hex my ex friends for trying to hurt Dray,’ Harry pushed himself up and pulled his wand, ‘You fucking bastards, fine you don’t like gay blokes or the fact I'm with Draco, but you didn't have to try to kill him.’

‘We weren't trying to kill him, we just want to get you away from him and find out what he did to you. Some potion or charm to make you be with him,’ Ron said angrily.

‘He never did anything accept love me, you bloody bastard.’

‘You changed to suddenly, he must have done something,’ Hermione said stubbornly.

‘Stop, all of you,’ Severus yelled, ‘Poppy, I think you can perform some charms over Harry to show that he has not been given any potion or charmed in anyway. I would do it, but they would probably think I'm lying.’

‘Yes, I can easily prove Harry hasn't been affected by anything,’ she turned back to Harry who was still glaring at his friends, ‘Do you wish me to do this Harry?’

‘Yes, so they can see how bloody stupid they are and if they think clearly they would realise it wasn't fast. Ron and Hermione were away for two months, I never saw anyone else, only Draco. We became friends, then we fell in love. None of you saw it, you weren't there. You should have trusted I was in my right mind.’

Poppy started to perform charms over Harry and for the next half an hour there was silence in the room, even with Minerva McGonagall joined the group around Harry’s bed. But she saw what charms Poppy was performing so she waited until she finished.

‘Nothing, Harry has not been given any potions apart from the one I just gave him. He has not been charmed, enchanted, bewitched or hexed in anyway, apart from that hex that brought him here. I hope that satisfies you, so you will leave Harry and Draco alone.’

‘No, I don’t believe it, how can you be with our enemy, a death eater?’ Seamus said.

‘He’s not and never wanted to be. Tell me this you lot, if your parents were threatened with death, would you have told Voldemort no then watch as he killed them or would you have taken the dark mark until you could do something to protect them. That’s why he has the mark, to protect his parents, his mother. You two,’ Harry glared at Hermione and Ron, ‘How many times did I tell you I saw Voldemort torture Dray, don’t you think going through all that shit is enough to make you do whatever he wanted. But I forget that neither of you have ever felt the cruciatus curse, I have and I will tell you now, it’s the worst pain you will ever feel. I've felt it three times, Dray was having it done daily, for weeks, so it’s a wonder his alive let alone fine. But as of right now I want use that curse on all of you,’ Harry knew he was rambling, but he was angry and hurt that his friends would do this, could believe he’d been cursed or potions used on him, ‘I'm sick to death of the lot of you, so from now on you can all go to hell,’ Harry turned back to Draco, ‘Let’s talk about our child, names, we need a name.’

‘I have already thought of names, James Severus if it’s a boy,’ Draco grinned, ‘Lily Narcissa for a girl, what do you think?’

‘Their great, I'm not sure if Severus likes his name after my father’s though since they did not like each other,’ Harry grinned up at him.

‘We are still at Hogwarts Mr. Potter, so back to professor or sir, Severus when we are outside these walls.’

‘Sorry sir,’ Harry grinned again, ‘Professor, what can you do about what they did?’ Harry nodded his head towards his old friends.

‘Normally a spell like that would mean expulsion, and since they were all involved it could mean for all of them,’ she glared at the five students that had used a very dangerous spell and almost on someone that was pregnant, ‘Maybe being expelled is the only thing to do.’

‘No, you can’t Professor, please,’ Hermione's eyes started to water as Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean all looked shocked, ‘Please, you can’t, Harry, we’re sorry, please,’ she begged. 

Minerva looked at Harry and saw him give her a small shake of the head so she knew Harry didn't want to do that even after what they had just done. 

‘I think they can stay, but they will now be restricted for the full year. You will not leave the common room at all unless you are in class, breakfast, lunch or dinner, or the library. You will not be allowed to leave Hogwarts, so no visits to Hogsmeade or anywhere else. No freedom what so ever, for the full year, detentions with Professor Snape every Saturday for the next three months. Now I suggest you five get to the Great hall for dinner, and if you do one more thing wrong, you are out, the lot of you,' Minerva glared as she pointed towards the door.

‘We’re sorry Harry,’ Hermione said in a small voice.

‘I don’t want to hear it, from now on, you’re not here as far as I'm concerned,’ Harry turned back to Draco and they sat holding hands and waited until the group left, ‘Can I go now Madame Pomfrey?’

‘If you want, but I am about to give Draco a full check up on him and the baby, wouldn't you like to stay for that?’

‘Oh yeah, I want to stay,’ Harry got up as Draco went to lie on the other bed, then he stood watching as the matron pulled curtains around them before performing her charms.

‘You are both doing very well, but you will need those potions Draco.’

‘Yes, I read up on those. I can make them myself or even Professor Snape might for me.’

‘I'm sure he will. Now you are five weeks along, haven’t you been getting any symptoms?’

‘No, nothing, that’s why it never occurred to me.’

‘Well, you still could get some, if you do let me know,’ she moved the curtains away and saw Pansy, Blaise, Daphne, Severus and Minerva all looked curious. Poppy smiled then looked at Draco and Harry.

‘We’re fine, five weeks along. Professor, would you be able to make the potions I will need. I can make them myself, but you are the best.’

Severus grinned, ‘Yes, of course I will Draco and congratulations, both of you,’ Severus shook both Harry and Draco's hands before leaving.

‘Yes, congratulations and I will let the staff know in case you need to leave in a hurry,’ Minerva gave them both a smile then surprised everyone when she hugged Harry before leaving.

Then Pansy and Daphne hugged Harry and Draco, even Blaise did before Harry and Draco thanked the matron and with their arms around each other they left the hospital wing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

By the time Harry and Draco made it to dinner that night, word had spread quickly as to why Ron had hexed Harry and also about the pregnancy. Draco and Harry were being congratulated by almost everyone, but they also noticed that the five old friends of Harry's were receiving a lot of disgusted looks and only a few people spoke to them at all, one was Ginny who kept looking towards Harry.

Harry glared at the group before sitting down and he pulled Draco onto his lap and his hands were against Draco's stomach.

‘So what do you think, a boy or girl?’

‘I have no idea babe. We've got almost eight months before we find out.’

‘You have to write to your mum about this, it might end up in the papers.’

‘I'm sure Severus has already fire called her. We'll go see her on the weekend since we are allowed to leave.’

‘How do you think she will feel knowing she’s going to be a grandmother?’

‘She will love it then spoil our child rotten, normally she would fuss over me, but since I'll be here, she can’t.’

‘You are going to look so strange Draco, a huge belly,’ Pansy giggled.

‘I think he'll look gorgeous,’ Harry grinned but his hands stayed over Draco's stomach but his lips started to attack Draco's neck.

‘So you were going to get pregnant first, but Draco liked the bottom, so he did?’ Blaise asked.

‘Yes, we spoke about it not long after we got married,’ Harry kissed Draco's neck again, ‘He just loved me being inside him. I would a lot as well but not as much as Dray.’

Draco chuckled, ‘I did, I do, but you will be pregnant next time and always take the bottom.’

‘As long as you take me I don’t care, I like having you inside me,’ Harry laughed making all the others laughed.

‘But why didn't you tell us you got married, we’re your friends,’ Daphne said a bit tersely.

‘We wanted to keep it private for as long as possible. You've seen how often Harry and I end up on the front page of every paper or magazine.’

‘We wanted to try and keep this as quiet for as long as we can because we can’t keep anything about us private, not even what we have for dinner when we’re out. But let’s eat, you are eating for two remember love.’

Draco grinned, kissed Harry then sat beside him and started eating, ‘I wonder if I'll get any weird cravings, I haven’t so far, but they can go right through a pregnancy.’

‘If we see you eating anything strange or unusual, we'll tell you.’

The five old friends of Harry were arguing during dinner, Ron still refused to believe nothing was done to make Harry fall for Malfoy, Seamus was with Ron. Hermione kept saying they were wrong and leave it, if they did anything they would be expelled. Neville and Dean wasn't sure what to believe anymore, Ginny who was sitting with them didn't want to believe Harry had been gay all along, they had snogged, a lot, so why the sudden change. Maybe she should finally talk to Harry about this, then and only then that might ease her concerns. She admits that Harry looks happy with Malfoy, but she just couldn't understand how he could have dated two girls then end up gay, that just didn't make sense to her.

That night in the common room, Harry and Draco sat with their friends, Blaise, Daphne and Pansy while they did their homework. Hermione and Ron had gone up to his room to work, the other three, Neville, Dean and Seamus all sat in the furthest corner but were still receiving disgusted looks whenever anyone walked past. Eventually they decided to go up to their rooms but hoped it would ease up after a few weeks, even then they weren't sure it will ever ease up. Neville never voiced his concerns, but he should have just spoken to Harry like he had done for years, this time he just went with Hermione and Ron’s beliefs since they were closest to Harry, not anymore though.

Over the next few weeks, Hermione had ended up yelling at Ron because he was still going on about Harry being charmed. He just refused to believe Harry really loved Malfoy. Hermione had taken to watching them a lot and realised if she had done that sooner, she might have seen the love they had for each other months ago. But now it was too late, she had lost Harry’s friendship and she knew it would be for good and she couldn't blame him, he would never trust her again, because Harry was big on trust, you break it, even once, that to Harry was like a betrayal. 

If Ron had hit Malfoy with that spell instead of Harry, then Malfoy would have lost the baby, Harry’s baby and she knew that Harry would have been devastated. One thing that was said in the hospital that day had confused her, Snape saying he was going to be a grandparent, she wasn't sure how that was possible. Harry had no parents, Malfoy’s father was locked up but alive, Narcissa is the only grandparent there is. 

A week later, Hermione walked past Harry and the others, she overheard them talking about how Narcissa and Severus had gotten married the moment Narcissa’s divorce had come through. She finally realised why Snape had been friendly towards Harry, they were family now and he was going to be a grandfather to Harry’s baby.

Mrs. Weasley had found out what Ron and the others had done, almost killing Harry and if they had hit Draco Malfoy, they would have killed him and the baby. She sent a howler one night which went off in the great hall and at not just Ron, but at Hermione, Neville, Seamus and Dean, even one bit of yelling at Ginny. At the end of the howler, she had shouted to make sure she was heard and congratulated Harry and Draco on their baby and their marriage.

Every eye in the great hall turned to stare at Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, Dean and Ginny, they laughed before staring at Harry and Draco before applauding them making them laugh along with their friends. Harry thought they brought this on themselves and he was never going to forgive them, ever. Apart from almost losing Dray, they could have lost the baby. Now though, since that day, Harry stayed close to Dray as much as possible and if he couldn't, he made sure Blaise was always with him, but that didn't happen very often. 

On the weekend, Harry and Draco went to see Narcissa and found Severus there, Narcissa couldn't stop hugging Draco, then Harry, then Draco again and then she wanted to talk about her grandchild and if they were going to find out if it was a girl or a boy. She loved the names and thought they were perfect since Harry never knew his parents, but she also loved the fact they wanted her name and Severus’ name as their middle names. They had worked out that Harry and Draco would have the full south wing of the house to themselves because they liked the fact that they could all live together but have room to be by themselves and the size of the house made it perfect.

As the months passed, Harry couldn't stop touching Draco's expanding stomach which made Draco smile. But Harry and the others all noticed that he had started to eat strange things. He would get fish fingers which he always hated, then dip them in things like custard or chocolate sauce. He would get a piece of stake and again cover it in custard or ice-cream. Everyone would watch him as he ate, Harry just sitting there feeling slightly sick, but he supported Dray and if that’s what he wanted to eat, then he would make sure Dray had anything he wanted, strange or unusual, he got it for his love.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Harry, Blaise, Pansy and Daphne all got used to Draco's mood swings. One minute he was happy, then he’d be crying, then he’d shout at everyone. He accused Harry of calling him fat, which he didn't but they knew Draco's mood was all over the place and he wasn't hearing things in the right context. So they learned to be very careful what to say to him or around him in case he went off.

Harry was sitting at the desk in his room when he heard Draco come in, ‘Do you need a hand love?’

‘No, I'm fine Harry, it just takes me a bit to do things now,’ Draco sat down on the bed, ‘My back is killing me.’

‘Let me massage it for you then,’ Harry left his work and had Draco lie on his side, then sat beside him and started massage his lower back and smiled when Draco groaned, ‘Feel good love?’

‘Yes, feels wonderful, I'm sorry for snapping earlier.’

‘Don’t be, we know you can’t help it Dray, it’s all part of bringing a life into the world.’

‘I know, but after I always feel terrible and not once have you ever snapped back at me, I would understand if you did.’

‘I would never snap at you, well, not while you’re pregnant, if you weren't and had a go at me, then I might,’ Harry bent down and kissed Draco's shoulder, ‘Are you comfortable?’

‘No, but I never am any more. How are you working, you haven’t had a lot of sleep over the last few nights, not with the baby kicking all the time and since I cuddle up against you, you feel it as well.’

‘I love feeling it and it’s the only way I can until it’s my turn.’

‘Yeah,’ Draco said softly.

Harry looked over Dray's shoulder and noticed he’d fallen asleep. He got up, took his shoes off, then threw a blanket over him, smiling down at Draco and feeling so much love for this man. He went back over to finish his work while he had time and some peace and quiet.

Harry was sitting beside Draco in potions class, but as he was trying to do his potion, he kept his hand down on Draco's back giving it a rub. Draco knew that Harry was trying to help and relax him, so while Harry rubbed his back, he would cut Harry’s ingredients. He was just adding his last leaf to his cauldron when he gasped.

‘Fuck,’ Draco yelled.

‘Dray, love,’ Harry stood up, ‘Is it time?’

‘Yes, get me up there Harry,’ Draco groaned loudly.

Severus walked over and helped Harry lift Draco, ‘Blaise, help Harry take Draco up to the hospital wing.’

‘Yes sir,’ Blaise raced over and put his arm around Draco.

‘Oh Harry, it hurts.’

‘I know love it'll be fine,’ Harry kept his arm around Draco and helped him slowly walk out of the room and up to the hospital wing, ‘Thanks Blaise,’ Harry said as he helped Draco onto a bed.

‘I'll be back after packing up,’ Blaise said then hurried from the hospital as Madame Pomfrey hurried over to the bed.

 

Pansy, Daphne, Blaise, Severus, Narcissa and Minerva were all pacing the hospital. They could hear Draco's loud screams, they heard Harry trying to calm him down, then Draco would swear and shout again. The six of them all thought it was going for hours and weren't sure how much longer it was going to be.

Harry moved the curtains aside and waved everyone over then sat on the bed beside Draco, but stared down at his son.

‘We want you to meet James Severus Potter-Malfoy,’ Harry smiled.

‘Mum, how can you be here, it’s not allowed?’ Draco said as his mother kissed his cheek.

‘Severus spoke with the minister, so an auror escorted me here, he’s outside the door. I couldn't miss my grandson’s arrival.’

Draco looked at Harry who nodded, so he placed their son into his mother’s arms. Then Harry put his arms around Draco as Narcissa and Severus gazed down at the baby. Daphne and Pansy hugged both Harry and Draco, then Blaise did, but so did Professor McGonagall.

‘I see Draco there, but has Harry’s hair, we’re going to need to teach him how to make it lie flat,’ Narcissa said making Harry and Draco laugh.

‘I've tried for years, nothing works, not even all the hair products Dray has, it just likes to stick up, like my father’s.’

‘He’s beautiful,’ Minerva smiled, ‘I'm sure word is already spreading, but I will make an announcement at dinner.’

‘Thanks Professor, I would but I want to stay here with Dray and James.’

‘You should Harry, but now I will let the family have some time,’ Minerva smiled then left.

‘We'll go to, but be back later to visit. Is there anything you want Draco?’ Pansy asked.

‘Food, a lot of food, I'm starving.’

Harry, Daphne, Pansy and Blaise laughed, ‘We'll bring some back.’

Draco watched his friends leave before turning to Harry, ‘Sorry I yelled at you, but how is you’re hand?’

Harry flexed his hand, ‘It’s fine, not broken, luckily.’

‘How long do you have mum?’

‘A couple of hours, the minister was very kind and knew I would like to spend time with you and James. He did tell ask me to say congratulations.’

‘I'll write to him when I get a chance.’ Harry said as he watched Narcissa smile at his son.

 

Minerva stood behind the staff table and tapped her glass to call for quiet, she waited a few minutes until she had everyone’s attention.

‘I'm sure you have all heard that Draco went into labour, well it’s my great pleasure to announce that James Severus Potter-Malfoy was born an hour ago. He looks like Draco but has Harry’s hair. Now I'll say this, only close friends of Draco and Harry’s will be allowed to visit them, Draco needs rest and I'm sure you all realise that they would like some time with their son.’

‘Is Draco okay, health wise Professor?’ a seventh year boy yelled out.

‘Yes, is he, and just so you all know, yes he was in pain during labour, he swore, yelled and usually at Harry, who took it all in his stride. They are now with their family, James’ grandparents, Narcissa and Severus Snape are with them seeing their grandson.’ Minerva sat down but noticed that Hermione seemed to be the only one out of the old friends that looked happy, Neville didn't show any sort of emotion, Seamus, Dean and Ron looked angry, they still didn't believe that Harry truly loved Draco. All she could do is keep watching them to make sure they didn't do anything to either Harry or Draco. She also noticed that Ginny Weasley had finally accepted that Harry was gay and would never see her as he used to, so the most she could hope for is to be a friend to Harry.

After dinner, Minerva went to her office to notify Witch Weekly that Draco and Harry had a son. But since the two young men were at Hogwarts, at least they would have some privacy and not be hounded by reporters. She also put in her letter that she will ask the couple if they will release a picture of their son, but it won’t be straight away. She knew that Harry and Draco would receive a lot of mail all asking about the baby and to see a picture. So Minerva thought she would try and organise that with Harry and Draco tomorrow. For now, she smiled then headed to her rooms for some well-deserved sleep. She knew she would be busy over the next few days, mostly keeping an eye on anyone that got close to the new parents.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Over the next few days, owls bombarded Hogwarts with hundreds of letters for Draco and Harry congratulating them. A week later Draco was able to attend classes again, but all the staff knew that Draco or Harry might need to feed their son during that time. So Harry and Draco, carrying a baby basket between them stepped into the potions room ready for class, but all the students kept glancing over at the baby.

‘We are never going to get this class started, so Draco, why don’t you show everyone James, but just one quick look, we need to get started,’ Severus said.

Draco nodded to Harry who picked up James and held him so everyone could see their son. Harry noticed that Hermione gave him a smile but Ron, Seamus and Dean didn't, Neville just nodded then went back to looking at his book. Finally Harry placed James back in his baby basket before getting started on his work. Halfway through the lesson, James was starting to fuss, but Draco said he wasn't due for a feed. Severus went over and picked up his grandson.

‘You two keep working, I'll take care of my grandson.’

‘Thanks Professor,’ Harry said wearily then went back to his work.

Severus stared down at James, but kept picking up his hand, kissing it before kissing his forehead. Then he started to rock him in his arms which put James back to sleep.

‘You’re good at that Professor,’ Draco smiled.

‘Because he loves me,’ Severus smiled, ‘But he is asleep again.’

That afternoon Minerva had one of the older students who had an interest in photography, take a couple of pictures of James that she could release to the public. Harry and Draco were always taking pictures, but those pictures were personal ones that wanted just for themselves. They only decided to release a couple of pictures because the mail for Harry and Draco never stopped and all were asking to see a picture of James.

Over the next two months, James was growing fast to much delight of Harry and Draco, and their friends of course. When they were due to sit for their N.E.W.T.s, Severus took care of James while Harry and Draco could concentrate on their tests. At one time, Severus brought James into the great hall and stood at the back wall, but he noticed that Harry and Draco seemed to relax more once they saw their son, which mean they could concentrate better on what they were doing. The moment the tests were done, Severus handed James to one of his father’s.

Harry and Draco with their friends would sit outside on a blanket quite often now. James loved being outside and would lie in the circle of his fathers and their friends, he never lacked for attention, so whenever he dropped one of his chew toys, usually one of the girls would hand him another. Lots of other students would walk past and have a look down at James before wondering off to do their own thing. Harry had seen Neville glance over a few times and he’d finally realised that Neville had listened to Hermione and Ron because they had been the closest to Harry, so he figured if Harry was acting strange then they would know. Harry always took Neville as someone that would just ask him if he was suspicious, this time he didn't. So even though Neville realised he should have, Harry just couldn't be friendly, not like they were, not as close as they used to be. 

He still got looks from Ron, Seamus and Dean, so Harry knew they still believe he had been bewitched somehow even with the charms Madame Pomfrey had done on him to prove he wasn't. Harry didn't care anymore, he knew the truth and so did everyone else, Harry only cared about protecting James and Draco. If Draco had James then usually the other three friends were always around him if Harry couldn't be, if Harry had James then he was surrounded if Draco could be with him, but no matter what, they were never alone, especially James.

On the last day of, after packing everything up, Severus took care of all their belongings and sent them straight to Malfoy manor. Harry and Draco just kept a baby bag with all the things James would need just for the next couple of hours. Harry and Draco were going to apparate with James right after they got through the gates of Hogwarts. They didn't want to take the train, they thought they would still see their friends when they came to visit, so they didn't need the long train right home and this way they could get James settled into his home. So with Harry holding James tight while he sat at the table, Draco ate his breakfast, then Draco would hold James while Harry ate. He glanced around at all the students while he ate, Hermione was staring at him, she mouthed the words sorry and all Harry could do was nod. He’d noticed that Hermione never sat near Ron anymore and realised that she must have just got fed up with him still going on about Harry being bewitched. 

As everyone was ready to leave, Draco handed Minerva McGonagall James so she could see him and probably for the last time unless they happened to bump into each other. She gazed down at the small baby boy who kept reaching for her broach which made her smile.

‘I remember you did the same thing when you were a baby Harry, always fascinated with my broach.’

‘I never knew you saw me as a baby Professor.’

‘Oh yes, quite a few times, at order meetings. We would keep the place random, so there were the occasional meeting at your parent’s home. So whenever Lily wasn't feeding you, I would try to have some time with you before Sirius would, he never liked to share you with anyone. So I would hold you just like this and you always grabbed at my broach.’

‘So you've been close to Harry for a long time Professor?’ Draco smiled.

‘Yes, I have, I think that is why I always felt a connection with him while he was here as a student. Now though, you are all about to go out into the world as graduating adults, Harry and Draco with their son,’ as Minerva kissed the James on the forehead, Blaise took a picture that she didn't notice him do. Then she handed him to Harry this time when Draco pointed to him, ‘Send me the occasional picture, I would like to see how he is growing.’

‘We will Professor, but it’s time to leave,’ Harry glanced around at the castle and felt himself choke up, ‘Blimey.’

‘Harry, love,’ Draco saw the tears in his eyes, ‘You’re going to miss it aren't you?’

Harry nodded, ‘Yeah, I am, it’s been my home for so long,’ he blew out a huge breath, ‘But we’re taking our son home, to our home. It’s just going to seem strange not seeing this place anymore.’

‘I'm sure it will, but never say never Harry, you just never know what the future holds,’ Minerva gave him a small hug as he was holding his son, ‘Just be happy, all of you,’ she smiled then walked away.

‘Come on love, let’s go so we can get our son settle,’ Draco put his arm around Harry and the small group walked outside and climbed into a carriage. They waved to the staff, Hagrid was crying into his large table-size handkerchief as Harry had James little hand waving as well as they set off.

‘I'll see you Hagrid, I will, you were my first ever magical friend, I love you,’ Harry yelled.

‘Love ya too Harry,’ Hagrid yelled back then waved his handkerchief at them.

The staff watched as all the carriage moved down the long drive, but all of them knew that the older students that were leaving for the final time would always remain their favourite students. How could they not, they had fought a war alongside those very students, and won. Now they were starting their new and free lives that they helped bring about, a life with no danger, a life that was free. And their hero of the war finally had everything he ever wanted, Harry had a family of his own.

The end:


End file.
